Leftist
Subscribe to virtuosa About iFunny's Leftist community is composed of left-leaning political accounts, and frequently take part in arguments with conservatives and libertarians, though they mostly fight amongst themselves, debating for the "true form of Leftism". Among the leftist community, you will find Liberals, Socialists, Communists, Tankies, and Anarchists. The biggest leftist organization was LU. Leftists often defend their views that lean to the left side of the political spectrum by writing long excessively wordy essays defending their positions. History Some leftists around today started out in the AU group in 2014, and there views got progressively more and more left until most became communists. Most have left the app because they grew up, others like Red Pleb went to RevLeft. Criticsm Leftism is severely criticized by almost all groups in the political community, mostly for its "lack of economic understanding". Common objections to leftists and liberals are crude comparisons to communism and accusations of being economically illiterate, especially the supporters of Bernie Sanders. Leftits dislike anyone who doesn't fit into their exact sub-group of leftism, which leads to a lot of sectarian debate between themselves. Many leftists are called "cucks" by the nationalists and conservatives, most notably for there stances on immigration and Syrian refugees. Notable Profiles *Bryzn **Bryzn is a well-known leftist profile. Despite being in one of the most hated iFunny groups, his profile still manages to escape massive hate. Bryzn is of Hispanic descent, and despite not being a Nationalist, he still shows that he is proud of his Mexican heritage. Late at night he posts sad pictures. *RedRevolt **RedRevolt is one of the largest leftist profiles in iPolitical. MUch of his fame amassed from how his profile was banned in the Banocaust of 2014, one of the largest Banocausts in iFunny History. He used to be a PolandBall by the name of TanzaniaBall. Nowadays, he posts a lot of memes, and barely really does anything politically significant. *SF_BleedingHeartRed **Often denoted as a degenerate for his famed practice of making fansigns with his own ejaculate on it, "jizzsigns", as he has coined the term. *Pink_Ninja_Cat ** Relatively Doable *Tom_Bradley **Tom_Bradley (Better known as G0LDE, or to a lesser extent LA24) was one of the biggest anarchist profiles in iPolitics. He became notorious when he said that he found nothing wrong with minors engaging with intercourse. The Political community bashed him for weeks on end. G0LDE (as he was known then) went from being notorious to being famous when the Political community calmed down. Now, Tom_Bradley writes very few essays, republishes any post that involves him, and posts multiple photos of Los Angeles. Many still ridicule him for being a "pedo", his large ears, non-existent chin, and being a cuck. He has also transitioned into being a shill centrist who supports Hillary and the Iraq War. *LU_Proletariat_Liam_IU **Often mocked for his high intake of alcohol, drugs, sex with random women, gambling, and all other vices imaginable. Liam is the current leader of LU taking over after its collapse. It is estimated that he is most likely intoxicated during most of his time on ifunny. However he also is well known for his cigar and whisky reviews, Cuban essays and other well respected leftist materials. Liam is one of the most intelligent profiles on ifunny and currently has around 900 subs. *Danocratic **Dan is a lefitest who idealizes Bernie Sanders. He used to be a polandball by the name of _finland_ball_, a pillar and founder of the community. His profile is full of repubs of autistic lefitest shit and some ok memes. Dan spends his days not on ifunny, but rather having a social life in NY. He has a hot girlfriend and tons of friends. Dan is also secretly a fan of Splatoon porn. *TooCoolForCapitalism **TooCoolForCapitalism is basically Danocratic's little brother. He was a polandball by the name of EstoniaBall who laid the basis for PBnews. When he's not repubing, he's shitposting about awful sitcoms he watches. He is also contemplating changing his name to Lucocratic. *Spartacist **Spartacist is probably one of the most intelligent leftists. He writes fire essays and has turned several straight members of the community gay with his good looks, because most political accounts are dogshit ugly in real life. He's one of the most radical leftist on the app and he has adorable cats. *TheFloridian **Although he denies him being a leftist he is still left both socially and economically. Originally being a profile called "TheVenusProject" and "AspiringEngineer", he has, for the recent months, become more right and authoritarian. He wants to separate Florida for no good reason. He is now basically a left-leaning centrist because he feels it is "the best way to progress". although for the recent weeks all he does is post about wanting to have sex with asian girls. Category:Groups